Fire Alarm
by SteampunkAngel86
Summary: It's three in the morning and someone has the brilliant idea to pull the fire alarm in Cronus Ampora's apartment building, all the tenants are forced to wait in the apartment lobby as the firefighters check the building, but there is a bright side to all of this. (I'm sorry, I suck at descriptions :P, and sorry if either seem ooc this is my first attempt at either of them)


CronusxKankri: Fire Alarm

Cronus Ampora stifled a yawn as he cast his violet gaze about the busy apartment lobby where the thirty or so tenants huddled in varying states of exhaustion and annoyance. Somewhere in the distance fire trucks wailed, slowly getting louder.

_It is three in the damn morning, _Cronus thought in annoyance, his head lolling. _Who the fuck thought pulling the fire alarm would be a good idea?_

_Though_, Cronus thought as his eyes drifted off a bit to his right,_ there is one good thing about all this.  
_  
Kankri Vantas, his next door neighbor, huddled slightly out of reach of the crowd with his arms wrapped around himself in a self-conscience manner. And in only a pair of red boxers. Cronus smirked as he glanced over the smaller man's pale frame. Kankri definitely wasn't muscular like the Ampora, more lean and lithe like a dancer, but he most definitely was just as damn near flawless as he could get (or so Cronus believed). Vantas's skin was pale and his crimson hair was tousled from sleep, his ruby eyes were tired but strangely alert as he pressed himself against the wall and farther out of reach from anyone else.

Cronus couldn't help but gravitate towards Kankri and as he got closer noticed he was muttering something under his breath, only audible when Cronus got within arms reach and even then he only caught something about "triggers."

"Sup Vantas?" Cronus asks leaning against the wall next to the smaller man. Kankri casts an irritated glance up at his neighbor.

"Hello Mr. Ampora." He greets shortly before dropping his red glare to the ground. "To what do I owe the displeasure?"

Cronus smirks. "Aw c'mon now Vantas," He hooks his arm around Kankri's shoulder. God his skin is soft. "You know you have a soft spot for me."

Kankri scowls and ducks out of Cronus's hold. "First off: give a warning before touching others as some could be very triggered by an act such as that. Second: I hold no soft spot for the likes of _you._"

Cronus quirked a dark eyebrow. "Awfully..._cranky_ this morning aren't you Kankri?"

Vantas's scowl deepened. "Haha very funny." Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the taller man. "If I had a nickel for every time I heard that line."

Cronus snickered and ruffled the red-head's hair (God was everything on him this soft?). "You know you like me Vantas, you just won't admit it."

Kankri growled but there was the slightest hint of a smirk pulling at his lips. "You can't admit to something when there's nothing there."

Cronus placed a hand over his heart and in a mock hurt tone said "Kankri, you're slaying me here. If I didn't know any better I'd think you didn't like me."

Kankri's lip curled in a small grin. "Well you wouldn't be too far off."

Cronus chuckled, thankful to get even a small smile out of the cranky man. The two conversed for a bit when the firefighters finally appeared and, after a quick check, announced all of them could return to their apartments.

Kankri and Cronus walked side by side to their rooms, the former being a bit more talkative now that he'd woken up a bit.

Kankri stopped at Cronus's door. "Have a good evening, Cronus." He said and the other nodded.

"Yeah, you too Vantas." He said and smirked as the other turned towards his room. Quick as lightning Cronus reached down pinched Kankri's ass. The smaller man squeaked in surprise and whirled on the Ampora, his face bright red.

"Cr-Cronus!" He snapped as the taller man smirked at him. "What was the meaning of that? That was very triggering!"

Cronus smirked and leaned down to Kankri's ear, nipping the soft flesh. "I'd trigger you any day Vantas."

Kankri's blush deepened and he opened his mouth to lecture the other man but Cronus had already retreated inside his apartment, the door shutting with a click.

Kankri stood there flustered for a minute before spinning on his heel and stomping into his room.

Cronus chuckled as he flopped down on his bed after hearing Kankri's door slam closed. It was about four now and he had to get up in a couple of hours to get to work but he didn't mind. Maybe that fire alarm had been a blessing in disguise.


End file.
